


Surprise! (Finally)

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Announcements, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Scott and Mitch choose Christmas to share some old news with their fans.





	Surprise! (Finally)

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, yall! I feel super sappy and I wanted some cuteness from my boys so here we are. I didn't had much of a plan (again), this was just meant to be cute and in the current vibes (and I just did it because my internet went down and I once I finished it came back). hope you're having a nice time and eating a lot of food, I love you and thanks for reading these foolish things I write, see you next year! <3

“Is it on?” Mitch asked.

“Yeah.” Scott said from behind the tripod, adjusting the camera that was now recording.

“Ok, action.” Mitch sat properly and waited for Scott to join his side on the bed.

“Wait, do I look good?” Scott asked after running his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t you always?” Mitch’s voice was meant to be annoying but his soft face looking at Scott betrayed him.

“No, that’s you.” Scott’s voice sounded low as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mitch’s for a little too long but not enough.

Mitch leaned into the kiss and Scott’s hand found his face, his thumb lightly caressing his cheeks and Mitch almost forgot what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. “Ok, focus. Filming. We’re filming.” He said as he leaned back, away from Scott’s heavenly grip.

“How do we start?” Scott asked with a smile on his face.

“I have no ideia,” Mitch exhaled. “But it doesn’t need to be long, we just need to share the news and send our wishes.”

“Ok,” Scott nodded and a few seconds later his mouth just moved automatically to say something he have been saying for years now. “Hi everyone, welcome to Superfruit, the best show in the internet! My name is… Turkey.”

“And my name is Mitch’s cookies that turned out so bad.”

“That’s okay, at least you tried.” Scott comforted him.

“That’s what you get when you cook only once a year I guess.” Mitch shrugged.

“Isn’t it when you let your heart win?” Scott couldn’t help the joke.

Mitch rolled his eyes but he had a huge smile on his face, the joke would only made sense after a few minutes. “You could say that too.”

“So guys,” Scott started. “We’re in Texas right now living our best life, and we want to share something with you.” He saw Mitch nod in the corner of his eyes and he moved on. “Apparently, no one really trust us anymore.”

Mitch snorted. “We can’t blame them.”

“That’s true, but still… This time they should.” He laughed at the memory. “A few weeks ago, we were reunited with the band, and Mitch and I decided that we should share something with them, because they are basically our family, so when we said we are dating, no one cared.”

“Really, no one.” Mitch confirmed.

“We got a lot of “sure, yeah yeah” everyone just kept typing on their phones and I was so mad.”

“Kevin just did his usual face when he films Scotty and I.” Mitch said. “Even Esther looked over it.”

“Yeah, Kirst seemed hopeful for a second but if faded away.” Scott said. “No one was believing us, and I couldn’t think of someway to make them believe, and I still think they don’t.”

“We didn’t even make out to prove them wrong because is not like they haven’t saw that a million times before over the years, so.” Mitch shrugged, helplessly.

“So, we’re sharing it with you guys now. We reunited our families and told them over dinner, we had a Grassi-Hoying reunion this year.”

“That’s true, the first of many.”

“My mom cried.” Scott remembered.

“Mike rolled his eyes at me and said “Finally!””

“Oh my god,” Scott had his hand over his mouth. “Mike always shipped us the most, we lied in the Boyfriend Tag video cause we knew it was Mike all the way.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to call so he could say the obvious, I would be a little uncomfortable back then.”

“I wouldn’t,” Scott said. “That was the type of support and approval I needed at the time.”

“But you always had it.”

“I know, I needed reassurance baby.”

“Well, you have it now, don’t you?” Mitch patted Scott’s leg.

“I do. It was worth the wait.” Scott smiled down sweetly at Mitch.

“Speaking of waiting, sorry guys for messing with you for so long too.” Mitch said.

“Yeah, I know we teased a LOT, that’s on me mostly.” Scott had his hand over his chest, taking the blame.

“But it wasn’t entirely on purpose,” Mitch said. “We had a lot of highs and lows, sometimes we were together and then we were not, and it took us far too long to sort things out between us. But I don’t think we wasted time, we learned with the relationships we attached to it.”

“But now we’re finally where we were supposed to be.” Scott was fully aware he was giving heart eyes hard.

“Yeah.” Mitch agreed as he looked up to Scott and they shared a look in silence, full of love and companionship.

“Happy Christmas, from our family to yours!” Scott cheered.

“Hopefully you are spending the holidays with your loved ones, like I am with mine,” That was awfully cheesy for Mitch, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. “And hopefully there’s a lot of delicious food, that’s all a girl needs, right?”

“It is,” Scott agreed. “Thank you so much for the support, we hope you will be just as happy as we are, we love you.”

“Love you!” Mitch blew kisses to the camera.

“Oh, wait.” Scott said once Mitch started to waving, signalizing their video was ending. He turned his upper body to the side and grabbed an old prop. He lifted his hand holding the stick and place it high right in the middle of the two of them, the mistletoe on the tip swinging slow. 

Mitch looked up smiling, and the smile didn’t faded away as he looked back down and to Scott. His heart was aching, full of love for the man in front of him. He closed his eyes as he leaned him and their lips touched briefly, the big smile quickly returning to its previous place, too hard to fight back. 

They were still close enough to feel each other’s breathing, their eyes still closed, Scott leaned in again and gave Mitch a peck on his lips before sharing another thing anyone watching already knew. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Mitch replied and gave the same kiss back to Scott, and a few more quickly just for good measure.

When they zoned out of their bubble they sang their goodbye and Scott stood up and turned off the camera. Mitch was now laying on the bed, distracted by something on his phone and Scott took advantage of that. He left the room and was back before Mitch noticed. “I was supposed to give you this yesterday…”

Mitch looked up from his phone and then instantly sat again, “No.” He watched, mouth wide open, as Scott slowly approached, and his arms there was a white box, and from the top you could see two little ears pointing out. “I’m gonna cry.”

Scott couldn’t help the smile on his face, Mitch trying hard to look up, already knowing what it was but still not believing it. Scott sat by his side and place the box on his lap, a curious face looked up to him and then to his side.

“Oh my god.” Mitch was fanning himself with both hands, looking up to not let the tears in his eyes scape.

“I know you’ve always wanted one of those, so I thought it was about time, for us and for it too.” Scott grabbed the puppy, which was even more adorable than in its normal size, kissed its head and held one paw, waving it to Mitch.

Mitch could die right now, it was one of the cutest things he saw. His man and his new puppy. Mitch extended his hands and Scott handed him the corgi. “Hi baby.” He couldn’t stop the baby talking voice, it was just too cute. “You’re so pretty.” The puppy smiled and Mitch turned to Scott. “I love it, thank you.”

Scott placed a kiss on his forehead and watched as Mitch beamed playing with the puppy and so did he. This was one of his favorite christmas so far.


End file.
